


Colors and Smells

by KatLeePT



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoggle makes the mistake of underestimating Jareth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors and Smells

He spins on the cracked heels of his old boots as he hears tortured screams suddenly rip from the castle in the center of the Goblin City. He listens to them for a moment, caught and frozen with fear, but then, even as they continue, the Dwarf begins to relax. After all, even with all of Jareth's magic, the King will never be able to deduce that he was the one who smuggled the red berries into the wash with his cherished, black leather pants. He might kill the laundress, but Hoggle will get away scot-free.  
  
He listens to Jareth still screaming, then turns back around on his pathway and jumps into the air. His heels click together in delight as an enormous grin spreads across his old, wrinkled face. He finally got the monarch, and he'll never know it was him! He begins to laugh as he goes on about his daily routine and is still laughing when the ground slips out from underneath his boots.  
  
He topples headfirst into the Bog, and when he comes up spitting mud and worse, Jareth is waiting for him. He hovers above the Bog of Eternal Stench, still dressed in his newly reddened pants. "Red is not my color, Hogwart, but this will be your scent forever." He disappears in a shining light, but his laughter hangs over the Bog for days. It is Hoggle who screams, yells, and cusses now, and Jareth who, as always, gets the last laugh.  
  
The End

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
